Terroristas
by Gilda lmdj Uchiha
Summary: Sumary: kagome Higurashi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Seras Victoria y Litgh Yagami eran chicos comunes y corrientes hasta que por accidente conocen a algún joven o jóvenes que les vendrán a dar un cambio enorme a su vida... esto cambiara sus vidas para siempre y conocerán el amor y el desamor de muchas formas al igual que tendrán que enfrentar muchos peligros (mi primer crosoover)


Capitulo 1: "Bienvenida a la asociación Yonkai"

Era un día común y corriente para Kagome Higurashi, una chica de 15 años la cual tenía una vida común y corriente pero todo lo que ella conocía como común y corriente cambiaría ese mismo día… el día que conoció a la asociación yonkai:

Kagome: Buyo ven aquí

~Buyo, el gato de la familia Higurashi, pachoncito y pinto y como olvidarlo, flojo.~

Kagome: no puede ser, se ha metido a ese edificio.

#dentro del edificio#

Kag/ con voz baja/: Buyo, ven aquí.

-disculpe señorita, que busca

Kag: he, a lo siento es que mi gato se ha metido al edificio y lo estoy buscando.

-¿es un gato llenito, pinto y con los ojos café claro?

Kag: así es

-muy bien acompáñeme

~un rato después se encontraba Kagome en una gran sala de reuniones y en esa habitación solo se encontraban ella y dos jóvenes mas~

-vamos gato, el gatito quiere bailar cha cha cha, baila, baila

-Inuyasha, el gato es de la señorita

Inuyasha: he ~levantándose y entregándole el gato a Kagome~ aquí tiene

Kag: si… gracias

Inuyasha: bueno como veo que el descortés de mi hermano no se ha presentado yo me presento, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y el cubo de hielo que esta por allá es mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru.

Kagome: un gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, un gusto

Sesshomaru: el gusto es nuestro señorita Higurashi

-SESSHOMARU-SAMA

Sessh: ¿qué quieres Jaken?

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama, ya han llegado todos los lideres y tienen noticias sobre los traidores

Sessh: muy bien, Inuyasha, lleva a la señorita Higurashi a la salida, por favor

Inu: pero Sesshomaru, soy el segundo al mando de la asociación younkai, yo también debo estar hay

Sessh: INUYASHA

Inu: ¿nani?

Sessh: abriste la boca de mas, ESTUPIDO

Kag: ¿La-aso-cia-cion-youn-kai?

Sessh: Bueno, no hay alternativa ~Sesshomaru sacó de su saco un pistola calibre 15, plateada con destellos azul marino junto con un rojo intenso alrededor del mando el cual era de color vino~, fue un placer conocerla señorita Higurashi, sayonara, Tokijin ~la pistola se hizo de un color rojo con dorado en el mango y de ella salían pequeños destellos azul claro~ SOURYHA

-bakurriha ~otro destellos en forma de remolinos evitó que la bala llegara a Kagome~

Sessh: INUYASHA, NO TE METAS ~Sesshomaru voltea a ver a su hermano el cual sostenía una pistola calibre 45 de color gris con pequeños toques de café claro~

Inu: como no quieres que lo haga si quieres matar a Higurashi

Sessh: pues no tendría que hacerlo si no hubieras abierto la bocota, imbécil

Kag: Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho líderes de la asociación Younkai, hijos del antiguo líder, Inu No Taisho, junto a Miroku Takeda, Sango Togashi y Kohaku Togashi, después de su muerte Sesshomaru Taisho quedó como líder de toda la asociación e Inuyasha Taisho como segundo al mando, dicha asociación se encarga de repartir la mejor mercancía en armas de manera ilegal por la cual casi no se sabe nada de ella, está asociada con las otras tres asociaciones, Gotei 13, Hellsing y Shinigami, las cuales también son parte del tráfico de armas en todo Asia, Europa y mayor parte de América, Gotei 13 es la más grande de las cuatro asociaciones la cual está dividida en 13 escuadrones de diferentes especialidades, Hellsing es la que tiene menos integrantes que se calcula que son aproximadamente 20 integrantes con la cual se cuenta mucho con esta asociación por lo poderosa que es la influencias que se tienen con ellas en Europa, y la asociación Shinigami, con ella saben quienes están interfiriendo en sus planes y con los cuales son conocidos como los asesinos ya que pagan para que se deshagan de sus rivales y hacen los trabajos sucios al por mayor dependiendo de quienes se traten, todas estas asociaciones son las poderosas en el tráfico de armas ya que nadie ha podido interferir en sus planes o si no son aniquilados por la asociación Hellsing o Shinigami, la Younkai son los terroristas que se encarguen de la repartición de ellas sin falla alguna, cada uno esta encabezado por personas especializadas en cada uno de los requisitos que son, hado, bakudo, técnica de ataque, de contraataque, manejo de espada, de cualquier arma de fuego y deben tener cada quien maneras diferentes de hacerlo y matar sin piedad alguna esos son los requisitos que encabezan a cada uno de los lideres de cada asociación.

Inu: sabe mucho, Sesshomaru

Sessh: ya lo note tonto ~bajando su arma la cual no dejó de mantener en alto en todo lo que decía Kagome~

-Parece que tienen un nuevo integrante también, no es así joven Sesshomaru

Sessh: lamentamos la tardanza, Yamamo-soutaicho

Yamamoto: no hay problema problema

-veo que cada asociación tiene un nuevo integrante en estos tres últimos meses que no se ha hecho ninguna reunión

Sessh: eso parece sir Integra

Integra: así es joven Sesshomaru

Sessh: y por lo que veo no somos los únicos ~Inuyasha se pone enfrente de su hermano y empieza a hablar~

Inu: disculpen a mi hermano por ser tan descortés Yamamoto-saoutaicho, Sasakibe-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Kuchiki-san, Integra-sama, Alucard-san, Walter-san, Ryuk-sama, Rem-sama, Misa-san… ano… etto… parece que se está haciendo cada vez más grande la asociación Akusa.

Sessh: guarda silencio Inuyasha, eso es algo más que obvio

Alucad: así es Sesshomaru-sama, así que déjenme presentárselos…

Continuara…


End file.
